45 - The Arrests
by Bluebird0032
Summary: Mark and Cassie receive word of Reaper's arrest and anticipate the trial's verdict. An arrest Mark makes, however, puts his own life in jeopardy.


_**The Arrests**_

March turned to April, the last of the snow melting in Dayton. One mid-April morning, Mark woke to someone pulling on his hand.

"Papa? ...Papa?"

Mark slowly opened his eyes and turned to see both of his sons standing beside his bed.

"What... what are you two doing up? It's..." Mark turned to see that it was a quarter after six. "...It's time I got up."

As Mark got out of bed and started to get dressed, he realized that his wife wasn't in the room.

"Papa, can you take us fishing?" Daniel asked.

"Ishing?" Matthew echoed. "P'ease?"

"Remember what I said yesterday? I can take you after church tomorrow. I have to go to work today and stay at the jail tonight."

"Do you have to go?"

"I'm afraid so, Partner. But as long as you two behave, we can go tomorrow."

"Papa, why do you have to work?"

"Because we have to have money."

"But why?"

"So your Ma can put food in your bellies!" Mark finished buttoning his shirt and reached down to tickle his sons. "Come on, let's go find out what your Ma is making for breakfast."

Mark let Daniel jump on his back before picking up Matthew and carrying them to the kitchen. As they entered the room, Mark saw Cassie at the table, working on another dress. Seeing the circles under her eyes and the pile of dresses beside her, Mark grew concerned.

"...Cass, did you come to bed at all last night?"

"No, I fell asleep out here. There's a pot of oatmeal on the stove."

Mark set the boys down and took a seat beside her.

"Cassie, this is getting out of hand. I thought Ann was getting more help?"

"She is, but her new seamstress isn't due to arrive for another two weeks. Until then..."

Mark took Cassie's hand and waited for her to look at him.

"The dresses can wait. I don't want you wearing yourself out."

"I'm not wearing myself out. It's just that with the change of weather, we're busier. It's fine, I've been able to keep up with everything."

"Yes, but you're losing sleep over it."

"I haven't been sleeping well with the pregnancy, anyway."

"Cassie..."

"When I asked you if I could take the job, you said that I could as long as I wanted to. This is something I want to do, Mark."

"I also said that I didn't want you taking it if you felt like it was something you HAD to do. That doesn't just mean financially. If working for Ann is putting so much pressure on you that you're not even coming to bed at night, there's a problem. This is the second time this week."

"It'll all settle down in a few weeks," Cassie assured; walking to the cabinet to grab a few bowls. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this."

"Because I'm worried about you and our child."

"Mark, we're both fine." Cassie gave her husband a kiss as she made her way to the stove and began scooping oatmeal. "I told you, I went to see Martin the other day and he said everything checked out alright."

"And I'd like for things to stay that way. I think you're pushing yourself too much, Cass. You're throwing up one minute and running dresses over to Ann the next. I don't like it."

"It's all a natural part of pregnancy. Mark, I enjoy this. It helps me stay busy. It keeps my mind off... off what could happen. Relax; it's all going to be alright. And if we're being honest, I don't think I'm the one who needs to slow down. How many hours have you worked this week?"

"I'm not pregnant and it's not near as draining as working on the ranch."

Before Cassie could reply, Daniel piped up.

"Papa, why don't you have a baby? Then we can have two babies!"

Mark and Cassie laughed, shaking their heads as Cassie set breakfast on the table and cleared her sewing materials.

"I can't have a baby, that's something special only your Ma can do."

"Well that's not fair."

"Oh, I'm quite alright with the way things are," Mark chuckled.

After the family was seated, Mark prayed before they began to eat.

"Mark, did you end up calling Will yesterday?"

"No, I forgot again; I'm sorry. I'll call on my way to the office this morning. What about Ma? Weren't you going to call on Wednesday?"

"Oh, I did, she just couldn't talk very long. I think she's just about ready to pull her hair out with all of this wedding planning. I think they'll all be glad when it's over."

"All except Pa," Mark chuckled. "I still don't think he's ready for Rachael to get married. ...Speaking of getting married, have Anna and her fiancé set a date yet?"

"I didn't tell you? They finally decided on July twenty-second. There were some travel conflicts with his parents."

"Has she talked about them coming up for a visit after they get married?"

"We've talked about it, but nothing for sure. Right now they're both just trying to graduate."

"It's hard to believe she's almost a doctor. Seems like just yesterday we were all sitting in school."

Mark watched as a smile crossed Cassie's face.

"What?"

"The tree."

Mark chuckled as Daniel asked, "What tree?"

"A very special tree your Ma and I spent a lot of time at before we were married."

"You wasn't married?"

"Well no, not always," Mark answered with a chuckle. "We had to wait until we were old enough."

"But... Papa, who made you food? And washed your clothes?"

"Well I did. You've seen me do both of those before."

"Where did you live?"

"Well I lived at the ranch with your Grandpa, and eventually your Grandma. And your Ma lived in town with your Grandma Catherine and Aunt Anna."

Mark and Cassie both laughed at their son's confused, shocked expression.

"...Will you ever not be married again?"

"No, Son," Mark assured, giving his wife a kiss. "Your Mama and I will be married for the rest of our lives."

After breakfast was finished, the family spent a short time reading the Bible together before Mark did the barn chores. He then headed to the Pinkerton office, where he asked Gordon if he could use the telephone. He waited several minutes for the call to be connected, finally hearing Will's voice come on the line.

"Mark, it's good to hear from you. How's the family?"

"Doing fine... and growing. Cassie's expecting again."

"Well, congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Will I be seeing you all at the wedding?"

"I'm afraid not. I was just down there visiting last month and Cassie and I don't feel comfortable with her and the boys going back. ...Which leads me to the reason for my call. I haven't heard anything from Harrison and Todd for months. Do you know what's going on?"

"Last I heard from them... I think it was the end of February, early March. They were going to follow a lead down at the border. If it took them into Mexico, that could limit their communication."

"...Alright," Mark replied with a sigh. "If you hear anything, will you let me know?"

"Of course. We'll certainly miss seeing you all at the wedding. Tell your wife I said hello."

"I will. Thanks, for everything. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye."

**1MC1**

After church the following afternoon, the McCains headed home for lunch. As soon as they had eaten, Mark and Cassie started getting the boys ready to go fishing.

"...Cass, are you sure you don't want to come with us? It's been a while since we've been able to do anything like this together as a family."

"I'll join you next time; I have a few things to finish up around here before I take everything over to Ann. And I know the boys will so enjoy having some time alone with you."

"...Promise me you'll rest for a little while this afternoon."

"I promise." Cassie gave Mark a kiss before turning to hug her boys. "You two have fun, and be sure to bring me lots of fish to fry up for supper!"

"We will, Mama," Daniel replied.

"Ish," Matthew called. "We 'ish!"

"Have a good time."

Mark and the boys left the house, headed for the lake. Despite the fact that the boys kept tangling their lines, Mark eventually had everything set in place. He enjoyed watching the excitement on his sons' faces when one of them would get a bite, and couldn't help but laugh as Matthew squealed and giggled at the fish flipping and flopping.

As the afternoon wore on, Matthew eventually fell asleep on Mark, resting against his Pa's chest.

"Daniel, are you getting tired too, or do you want to fish for a little longer?"

"Please can we stay longer? Mama needs a lot more fish!"

"Alright."

"Papa, how come Mama's baby takes so long?"

"Well, it takes a long time for a baby to grow. Once they're big enough to handle being out here with us, then they come."

"How big is big enough?"

"You remember when Ms. Grace had her baby?"

Daniel nodded.

"About that big. ...So, are you wanting a baby brother or a baby sister?"

"A baby brother! Like Matthew!"

"What if it's a girl?"

"...Then can the baby go back into Mama and be a boy?"

"No," Mark chuckled. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. It's either a boy or a girl and you can't change it."

"...Oh. Do we have to keep the baby if it's a girl?"

"Yes!"

"...Well then how come did you ask what I wanted?"

Mark looked at his son for a long moment before shaking his head.

"I don't know..."

"...Papa, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"...Why do you walk funny?"

"Walk funny? What do you mean?"

"Well... like this."

Daniel handed Mark his fishing rod before walking around in a circle, trying to demonstrate a limp.

"Oh..."

As Daniel sat back down, Mark handed his son the fishing pole.

"A couple of years ago I hurt my leg, so it makes me walk like that."

"Why did you hurt it?"

"...I wasn't trying to hurt it... it just... got hurt."

"But how?"

"Well... I... I got shot..."

"Shot? With a gun?"

Mark nodded.

"Is that why you say not to touch the rifles? They could make us walk funny?"

"Yeah... that's part of it. A rifle... any gun... they can make you get hurt real bad."

"Does your leg still hurt?"

"Only once in a while. It's usually fine."

"Does it hurt now?"

"...Yes, but it's not that bad."

"Will it feel better if we go home?"

"No," Mark replied with a smile. "I'm fine. We can fish for a while longer."

"I... Papa, I got one! I got one!"

Mark helped his son bring in the fish before adding it to their string. Just as he was getting ready to help Daniel cast again, someone rode up behind them.

"Afternoon, Jack. What brings you out here?"

"Mark, you need to come back to town, it's Cassie."

At the mention of his wife, Mark stood; worry crossing his face.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Dismounting, the sheriff replied, "She was coming down the street while I was finishing my rounds and she collapsed. We took her down to Doc's, but I came to find you before he could tell what was wrong. Why don't you take my horse? I'll walk the boys back to town."

"Thank you."

"Papa, is Mama hurt?" Daniel asked as Mark handed Matthew to Jack.

"Don't worry, Doc Martin is doing what he can to make her feel better."

"...But you're worried."

Daniel's statement made Mark briefly hesitate as he mounted up.

"...It's going to be alright. Stay with Sheriff Jack. Jack, thank you..."

"Don't worry about the boys, I'll keep them at the office. You get back to town!"

Mark kicked the horse into a gallop and raced into town. He ran inside the doctor's office, calling for Martin.

"Back here!"

Mark followed the sound of the doctor's voice to a back room. As he entered, he saw his pale, unconscious wife on the bed and quickly strode towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know exactly what happened besides that she collapsed. Her heart rate is low, her breathing is shallow. Has she been eating enough?"

"She's been nauseous so that's lessened her appetite, but the last two days she's been eating fairly well. She ate plenty of lunch. Is the baby alright?" As Mark spoke, he placed a hand on her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb across it.

"...I don't know. She's not far enough along that I can listen for a heartbeat; it's not strong enough for the stethoscope to pick up."

"Have you tried bringing her around?"

"She didn't react to anything I tried. ...Has she been taking her pills?"

"Every day."

"How has she been sleeping?"

"Not well. I've been trying to get her to take it easier, but she's been staying up late and getting up early to work on dresses and alterations."

"That could explain some of it..."

"Some?"

"Not getting enough sleep might have pushed her over the edge, but if she's been eating enough, I don't know why she would have collapsed. Did she have much trouble while she was pregnant with the boys?"

"She was really sick with both of them. ...Martin, did she tell you about the other two?"

"What other two?"

"...Cassie lost a baby before Daniel and then another after Matthew."

"I'm sorry; I had no idea. ...I wish she would have told me."

"...You don't... you don't think she's losing the baby again, do you?"

"There are no signs that she's miscarrying, but we'll keep a close eye on her. How long ago was her last pregnancy?"

Mark thought for a long moment before replying, "...Just about a year ago."

"How far along was she?"

"...We weren't exactly sure... it was early on. ...Six, seven weeks, maybe?"

"...Like I said, there aren't any signs... but it does concern me that she's not showing very much."

"She's always been like that... it was a long time before you could make out her pregnancy with either of the boys."

"What do you mean by a long time?"

"...Five months?"

"Now that's rather interesting. What did your doctor back home say about it?"

"That it was rare, but it happened. Andrew told us to watch out for a few things, just to be on the safe side."

"I'll have to ask Mrs. Bertram what her experience with it is."

"Mrs. Bertram?" Mark asked in confusion.

"You didn't know? She's been a midwife longer than I've been in medicine. Delivered... probably near a hundred babies in her time. She's seen all sorts of pregnancies."

Mark looked back down at his wife, taking her hand.

"How long do you think until she'll come around?"

"It's hard to say... it could be a few minutes... it could be a few hours. We'll just have to see."

As Mark nodded, he and Martin heard the door to the office open and someone calling for the doctor.

"I'll be right back."

As the door shut behind Martin, Mark bent down and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. He gently caressed the top of her head, still holding onto her hand. It wasn't long before Martin again entered the room, stating that he had to ride out to the Tuckers' place.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. If she comes around, keep her in bed and have her drink some water."

"I will."

The minutes crawled by as Mark sat at his wife's side, waiting for her to wake up; the silence of the office giving him no distraction from the concern he felt. Finally, Mark saw Cassie starting to turn her head from side to side. He sat down on the bed beside her, putting a hand to her cheek.

"Cass? Sweetheart?"

Slowly, Cassie opened her eyes to see her husband looking down at her in concern.

"Mark...? What..." Cassie started to sit up, but Mark gently pushed her back down.

"It's alright, just lie still for a minute."

"...What happened? Where am I?"

"You're at Martin's office. Jack came back from his rounds and saw you collapse. Do you remember anything?"

"I... I dropped some dresses off at Ann's. ...I was thinking about joining you and the boys, but... but then I started feeling lightheaded and nauseous again..." Cassie held a hand to her head and hesitated. "...I was just... just going to go home, but... everything started getting dark..."

"Does your head hurt?"

Cassie nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. Mark got a glass of water for her and waited until she had finished drinking it.

"But you were feeling alright before then?"

"...I couldn't keep lunch down, but I felt fairly alright by the time I left the house."

"Fairly?"

"...I had a headache, but that's normal."

"...Martin had to ride out to the Tuckers' about forty-five minutes ago, he said he'd be back as soon as he could."

"...Did he say anything about the baby?"

"He didn't think anything was wrong."

"Where are the boys?"

"Jack is watching them."

"Jack? Where?"

"At the office."

"At the-"

"Cassie, it's fine. He does have two boys of his own."

Cassie's concerned frown suddenly turned to a faint smile.

"What is it?"

"The baby." As Cassie replied, she took Mark's hand and placed it to her stomach, where he could feel the baby kicking. "I guess that's her way of telling us she's alright."

"So you do think it's a girl."

"Maybe," she answered with a smile. "...And I was thinking... if it is a girl... I liked the name we had before, but..."

"If you want to talk about changing it, that's alright. ...We don't have to incorporate Ma's name into it."

"No, that's the part I want to keep. Just... the middle name. I like the idea of using Ma and Ara and Aunt Milly's middle name, but... I also want her to have something... unique. And I forgot that Madison's middle name is Rose, too."

"So what were you thinking?"

"...I'm not exactly sure, yet. Olivia came to mind, but I'm not quite sure how I feel about it."

"...We can keep it in mind, but it doesn't sound quite right to me. Did you have any other ideas?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"What about if it's a boy? We haven't really talked about boy names much."

"Well... there's Henry..."

"Henry McCain? I don't think they go together."

"Or Thomas?" Cassie could tell by her husband's face that he wasn't thrilled with the name. "Alright, what are your ideas?"

"...What about Michael?"

"Well that would be fine until we went back home. Laura and Ben's oldest is named Michael."

"Oh, right... what about Joshua? Or Elijah?"

"...I feel like Joshua would get shortened to Josh... and I just don't like the sound of that. Maybe Elijah."

"You know, at least-"

Mark was interrupted as a knock sounded at the door and Martin entered the room.

"Cassie, good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"...Tired... and my head hurts."

"Are you feeling nauseated or lightheaded at all?"

"...A little of both."

"Do you think you could try sitting up?"

Cassie nodded and Mark helped her sit up, propping a few pillows up behind her.

"Feel any worse?"

Cassie shook her head as the doctor took a seat beside her and took her pulse.

"...Now, that's still a little low, but much better than it was. Do you remember how you were feeling before you passed out?"

Cassie explained to the doctor the events of the afternoon before he asked her another question.

"Mark said you haven't been sleeping well. How much sleep do you think you're getting at night?"

"...Only four or five hours... but usually-"

"No 'but usually' for you, young lady. That isn't enough sleep for a normal person, let alone someone who's carrying a child. You need to take it easier, especially this next week. I want you to get plenty of rest and to make sure you're eating enough."

"She will," Mark assured.

"Good. Cassie, I don't see any reason you can't go home, but I want you to get something to eat and then head to bed."

"Martin, I-"

"Doctor's orders."

Cassie let out a deep breath and nodded.

"If you two need anything, Rose and I are right next door."

Mark took Cassie home and got her something to eat. Before going to pick up the boys, he made sure she was headed to bed.

Upon entering the jail, Mark saw that his sons were wearing deputy badges.

"Papa!"

"Papa!"

"Well, it looks like I'm out of a job," Mark stated as he hugged the boys. "You two help Sheriff Jack out?"

"We helped and we were real good, Papa!"

"Good. Jack, thank you for watching them."

"Not a problem. How's Cassie?"

"She'll be alright; Martin just said she needs to take it easier and get more rest."

"Why don't you take the day shift off tomorrow? I can handle things here."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You just come in whenever you get the ruffians to sleep."

"Thanks... I'd feel better if Cassie had a day to recuperate without having to worry about the boys."

"Tell Cassie I said I hope she gets to feeling better and I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Will do. Bye, Jack."

**2MC2 **

The next morning, Cassie woke to see the sun's rays streaming into the room through the window. Reaching across the bed and grabbing the clock on Mark's nightstand, she saw that it was nearly eight-thirty. Cassie quickly dressed and walked out to the front room, surprised to see her husband playing with the boys.

"Mark, you're late; why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Jack gave me today off. I don't have to go in until this evening." As Mark spoke, he stood to give his wife a kiss. "Are you hungry?"

"Hungry? ...No, I'm not. And I'm just fine. You don't need to stay home, I-"

"Cass, I want to. You heard what Martin said, you need to rest. That'll be a lot easier to do if you don't have the boys underfoot."

"I'm going to be working on dresses anyway, you-"

"No, you're not."

"Excuse me?" Cassie asked, crossing her arms.

"Cass, I can't let you keep pushing yourself like this. I told you that you were wearing yourself out. Something needs to change and-"

"Oh, so you just decided for me? I'm a grown woman, Mark McCain, and you're not my father!"

"Cassie, the boys..."

"Daniel, Matthew, go to your room."

"Cass, they shouldn't have to-"

"Go."

Mark let out a sigh of frustration as he watched his sons walk to their bedroom. As soon as the door shut behind them, he replied.

"No, I'm not your father. I'm your husband," he calmly replied. "As your husband, as the father of our children, I have the right to intervene when I feel like you're doing something that is hurting our family."

"Hurting our family? Mark, you're overreacting; I just fainted!"

"You collapsed in the middle of the street! What if you had been run over?"

"I wasn't!"

"But what about next time? Cass, I love you, I love our baby; I don't want to see either one of you hurt!"

"So you're blaming me for yesterday?"

"No, I'm not blaming you; I'm just saying we could lessen the chance of something like that happening again if you took it easier."

"So without consulting me, you just decide that I can't help Ann anymore?!"

"If you would just listen-"

"I thought we made decisions together! I thought you would have the common decency to talk to me!"

"Cassie, let me explain..."

"No. Apparently you can make all the decisions on your own! Apparently I don't need to understand!"

Cassie turned and walked back to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Mark shook his head and let out a heavy sigh before walking to the boys' bedroom. As he entered, Daniel looked up at him.

"...Papa, are we in trouble?"

"No; I'm sorry you were sent to your room like that. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Is Mama in trouble?"

Mark shook his head as he picked up Matthew and sat down.

"No, your mother isn't in trouble. She just didn't hear me out all the way and thinks I was trying to do something I wasn't."

"She can't hear you?"

"No... I just said something the wrong way so she misunderstood what I was saying and didn't let me explain. Don't worry, we'll work it all out."

"Are you in trouble?"

"Yes," Mark chuckled. "Currently I am in very big trouble... but I won't be for long."

Mark read to the boys for a while before telling them to play together while he went to talk to Cassie. As Mark entered their bedroom, he saw his wife sitting by the window, tears on her cheeks.

"...I don't want to talk to you."

"You don't have to. But I'd like for you to listen."

"You know what I mean."

"Cass, what I said completely came out differently than it was intended to. My inflection was messed up, that's all."

"That's all? You trying to control-"

"I wasn't saying you couldn't ever help Ann again. I know how much it means to you and how much you enjoy it. When I said, 'No, you're not,' I didn't mean not ever. I just meant for the next few days. After I picked up the boys, I ran into Ann on the way home. She had heard what had happened and asked how you were doing. She told me to tell you that she would handle everything for the next few days and that if you tried going in to pick anything up, she wouldn't let you. I didn't say a word about you helping her or not. I'm sorry my tone came out the way it did, but I promise I'm not trying to control you. However, the rest of what I said still stands and I would like to talk to you about how many hours a day you're working for her and when those hours are. I love you and I think you're doing way too much, and that's something we need to talk about. But I'm not just going to make a decision for you."

"I'm sorry..." Cassie nodded in reply; Mark walking to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Me too."

"No... I should have listened to you. ...Yesterday was my fault; if... if something had happened to the baby..."

"Cass, you're both fine. The baby is fine."

Cassie shook her head and buried it into Mark's shoulder.

"I could have-"

"Cass, Martin doesn't know why you collapsed. Whether you had collapsed or not, he would have told you that you needed to be getting more rest. The baby and you are both going to be fine."

Cassie looked up at Mark, regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was so-"

Mark interrupted his wife with a kiss.

"I love you. ...You know, you really do look pretty when you're upset."

Cassie smiled and shook her head; wrapping her arms around Mark's neck and giving him a long kiss.

"...I'm going to go apologize to the boys."

"I know you said you weren't hungry, but is there anything you would be willing to try to eat?"

"...Maybe some bread and apple butter. But I can-"

"I hardly ever get to fix you breakfast. Bread and apple butter it will be."

**3MC3 **

"Mark, how's the wife?"

"A lot sicker than she wants to admit. Thanks for the day off."

"Do you need to stay home tonight?"

"Naw... Cass and the boys are all asleep and I'm sure you're exhausted after running everywhere today."

"She just tired or...?"

"Tired, nausea... doesn't really have much of an appetite and she has a headache that won't go away."

"If there's anything Julie and I can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks."

"...Mark, I meant to ask you the other night... has Daniel always had a limp?"

"What? Daniel doesn't have a limp."

"...He was walking like he did when I was watching the boys on Sunday."

"Why would... oh."

"Oh?"

"Sunday afternoon he was asking about why I walked 'funny.' He must've just been mimicking me." By the look in Jack's eyes, Mark could tell that he was curious, but he also knew that the man wouldn't ask about it. "...I got shot a few years ago, just below the knee. ...Something was damaged that altered my stride."

Jack watched as Mark's eyes became very distant.

"...I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked about it."

"No, you're fine. Had something been wrong with Daniel, I would want to know. But he's been walking fine since I took him home." Mark hesitated before going on, "...It's just, when I got shot... I... I had to defend myself. I didn't have my rifle... I had a handgun. And to be honest... I didn't really know how to handle it. I couldn't pull my shots. I didn't even... I didn't even have enough time to think about pulling my shots."

"...First time?"

Mark slowly nodded.

"...A man and his wife, no less."

"...Mark, if you were defending yourself..."

"That might have made it legal, but it didn't make me like it."

"...I understand. I wasn't much younger than you when I had to kill my first man... with his wife and son watching."

Mark hesitated in asking, "...Do you still dream about it?"

Jack nodded.

"I do. It makes it that much harder to pin on my badge every day... but it also makes me take it that much more seriously. Every time I pick this up..." Jack drew his gun from its holster. "...I'm reminded of the responsibility I'm taking on. I wish he would have given himself up... but instead, he gave me no choice. ...And that's what I have to remind myself of. It was his choice, not mine."

"...Thanks, Jack."

"See you in the morning?"

"Well it's not like I'm going anywhere," Mark chuckled. "Tell Julie I said hi."

"I will."

"Have a good night."

"You too."

Mark worked around the office some before making the rounds. The men in the saloon were rowdy, but Mark was thankful that they hadn't broken into any fights.

"No fights yet, anyway," he thought.

Mark returned to the office, eventually dozing off to sleep. A few hours later, however, Mark was woken by a noise behind the jail. Grabbing his rifle, the deputy headed outside and made his way to the back of the building; only to find two raccoons chasing each other. Shaking his head, Mark returned to the office and tried falling back asleep, but sleep wouldn't come. After two hours of trying, Mark gave up and headed outside to walk the town.

The saloon had finally closed for the night, leaving a peaceful silence over the streets of Dayton. A silence that would soon be broken by the sound of two men arguing.

"I warned you!"

"Tate, be reasonable!"

"I've been as reasonable as I can be!"

"Don't do anything you'll regret! Think about-"

A gunshot suddenly sounded, ringing through the night. Mark ran towards the direction of the gunfire and rounded a corner to see Henry Paxton lying on the ground; a short, heavyset man with a black, Stetson hat disappearing from view.

"STOP!"

Mark ran to Henry and checked for a pulse, only to find that the man was already dead. He then ran after the figure, but by the time he rounded the next corner, the man was already gone.

Returning to the body, Mark saw that a few people had already come out to the street.

"Deputy McCain, what happened?"

"Walter, get Jack and have him meet me over at the undertaker's. Travis, help me get Henry over there."

"But what happened?" Walter pressed.

"Henry was arguing with someone and they decided to shoot him. That's what. The rest of you get home and no one goes down that alleyway until Jack and I give the all clear."

Mark and Travis carefully carried the body to the undertaker's. After thanking the saloon owner, Mark waited in the parlor for the sheriff.

"Mark, what happened?"

"That was quick."

"The gunshot woke me, I was already on my way to the office when Walter stopped me."

"I was walking the streets and heard two men arguing. Heard the gunshot and ran towards the sound to find Henry Paxton dead."

"Did you see anyone else?"

"A man, about five, seven. Stocky... wearing a black hat. He got away while I was checking Henry. ...Do we have any Tates around here?"

"Tate? No... well, yes. There's Tate Abrams."

"Why do you ask?"

"...Because Henry called his killer by name."

"Tate Abrams wouldn't hurt a fly. He couldn't!"

"Does he match the description I gave you?"

"...So do a lot of other men. Five, seven and stocky isn't much to go on."

"...Jack, you know as well as I do that we have reason to make an arrest."

Jack let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"...We'll start looking at their place."

Jack started towards the door, but Mark turned and knocked on the door the undertaker was behind. The elderly man opened the door and asked Mark what he needed.

"Jack and I have to go. When you extract the bullet, will you save it for me?"

"You want the bullet?"

"For evidence."

"Whatever you say..."

As Mark and Jack headed outside, the sheriff turned to his deputy.

"What do you want the bullet for?"

"Ballistics."

"Ballistics?"

"It's a certain classification of evidence. We can match the bullet with the murder weapon if and when we find it."

"So you're not sure about what you saw?"

"I know what I saw, but I also know all too well how easily somebody can be framed. I want to make sure we get all the evidence we can. And I'm definitely not going to leave any room for a lawyer to come back and try to say that I did it."

Mark and Jack rode out to the Abrams' farm, searching the barn before making their way to the house and knocking on the door. A few minutes later, Sarah Abrams finally answered.

"Sheriff, Deputy... what can I do for you?"

"Mrs. Abrams, I apologize for disturbing you so early, but is your husband at home?" Jack inquired.

"...No, he's not. Is there something I can help you with?"

"...I'm afraid that I'm going to need to search the house."

"Search the house? Why?"

"...We have reason to believe that your husband murdered Henry Paxton."

Sarah stared at Jack for a long moment.

"...Murder?"

"I'm afraid so. Mark was making the rounds and heard two men arguing. Henry called his assailant by name and Mark saw a man fitting your husband's description fleeing the scene."

"...Lots of people could fit that description. And it was dark, you could have seen wrong!"

"...I hope I did, ma'am," Mark replied. "But until we have ample evidence that says otherwise, your husband is going to need to be placed under arrest."

"But... I..."

"Sarah, where is your husband supposed to be?" Jack asked.

"...He went to the saloon around the time I turned in... sometimes he's in town all night... I never think much of it when I wake up and he's not here."

"I apologize for the intrusion, but again, I am going to need to search the house."

Sarah slowly nodded and stepped aside, allowing the two lawmen to enter. Eventually, Mark and Jack said goodnight to Sarah and began a search along the countryside.

The sun was just starting to rise when Mark and Jack saw a lone man wandering down the road. Jack called out to the man, but he started running, tripping and falling several times. It became apparent to Mark and Jack that the man was drunk, and it didn't take long for the lawmen to catch up to him.

"Tate, that's enough." Jack dismounted and pulled the man to his feet. "You're under arrest."

"I... I d-didn't do... do it," he stated, slurring his words.

"Didn't do what?" Mark asked, dismounting.

"I d-didn't kill-kill 'im..."

"Who said anything about you killing anyone?"

"I... we-well... you-you're arrest... arrestin' me, ain't... ain't ya? And I... I s-say I d-didn't do... do nothin'!"

Jack shook his head as Mark rolled his eyes.

The men took Abrams to the jail, where Mark was surprised to see his wife and sons waiting.

"Cass, what are you doing here?"

As Cassie replied, Jack took their prisoner to his cell.

"I woke to the gunfire last night and... I couldn't sleep. What happened? Are you alright? Was… was that Sarah's husband?"

"I'm fine. Tate... we've arrested him for murdering Mr. Paxton."

"...Henry?"

Mark solemnly nodded.

"But..."

"Cass, I really don't want the boys here right now. Can we talk about this later?"

Cassie nodded.

"What... what time do you think you'll be home?"

"Hopefully between five and six, I'm not sure."

"...I'll see you later, then."

Mark kissed his wife and boys goodbye before they headed home. As the door shut behind Cassie, Jack came from the cell area of the office.

"I'm going to let Sarah know we found him."

"Alright. I'm going to grab Mr. Hanks and go search that alley."

"Why do you need Jeffery?"

"Just so someone can confirm what I find. That way, no one can come back and say I planted evidence."

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

"Better safe than sorry."

Mark and the undertaker searched the alleyway most of the morning, eventually finding a handgun with the initials T.A. on the handle. After a very long day at the office, Mark finally returned home to his family.

That night after the boys were in bed, Mark explained what had happened to his wife.

"Poor Sarah..." Cassie shook her head. "I don't know what she's going to do..."

"Does she have any family close by?"

"No... all her family lives out east. And Tate's relatives... they all live down south."

"...I'm sure someone would be willing to take her in."

"...When's the trial?"

"Three weeks from Thursday."

"...Do you think... they'll hang him?"

"I don't know..."

**4MC4 **

The morning of May first finally arrived. Lucas headed out to the barn to start the chores, surprised to see his niece in Amber's stall.

"Rachael, what are you doing up so early?"

Rachael turned towards her uncle, a smile on her face.

"I couldn't sleep. I was too..."

"Nervous?"

"...Excited."

Lucas chuckled, nodding his head as he walked up to the stall.

"It's a special day... I wish your mother could have been here to see it."

"...Uncle Lucas... thank you."

"For what?"

"...I know I've said it before, but I mean it. Thank you for taking me in... for giving me a few years of childhood. For accepting me... and for putting up with the problems I caused."

Lucas stepped into the stall and pulled Rachael into a hug.

"I love you, Rachael. I couldn't imagine what things would have been like if you hadn't come into our lives."

"I couldn't imagine a life without you." Rachael hesitated before going on. "...Do you think Ma would have liked Charles?"

"Liked him? I think she would have loved him almost as much as you do."

"...Charles told me... he said it took a while to get your permission..."

"It did."

"Do you actually like him, or..."

"Don't you think it's a little late to be asking me that?"

"...So you don't?"

"Of course I do," Lucas chuckled. "It was hard to let go of my little sister's baby girl... but I know he loves you and I think that he's a fine young man. I wouldn't have given my blessing if I didn't."

Rachael smiled, running her hand down Amber's neck.

"...What would you two have done if I hadn't given my blessing?"

"...I don't know. I don't think Charles's parents would have approved of him going ahead with the proposal, but... I don't know if he would have or not."

"...What would you have said?"

"I... I honestly don't know. And I'm glad I didn't have to make that decision. I love Charles so much... but after everything you and Aunt Milly have done... I wouldn't want to disrespect you like that. ...So thank you for saying yes."

"Thank you for having him ask me... it meant a lot... as difficult as it was," Lucas replied; smiling.

Lucas and Rachael both looked up as they heard someone riding into the yard. Making their way out of the barn, they were shocked to see Joseph and Dan dismounting.

"What on earth...?!" Rachael went to hug Dan as Lucas and Joseph shook hands. "What are you two doing here?"

"We couldn't bring the whole family," Joseph began, giving Rachael a hug, "But we sure weren't going to miss our niece's wedding!"

"When did you get in?" Lucas asked.

"Last night," Dan replied. "I travelled down to Enid and then Joseph and I went from there. We thought at least some of the McCain family should be together."

"I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're here," Rachael said. "Thank you for coming."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Rachael," Lucas began, "Why don't you let Milly know we have two more for breakfast?"

"Alright."

The three men watched the young woman head inside before Lucas turned to his brothers.

"We can let your horses out in the corral and..." Lucas stopped as he saw the look on their faces. "What is it?"

"Let's go to the barn," Joseph suggested, leading the way.

As the men entered the building, Lucas waited for one of his brothers to explain; but they both hesitated.

"What's going on? And why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"That part is simple," Joseph replied. "We wanted to surprise the family."

"And the part that's not simple?"

"Lucas, when we were checking into the hotel last night..." Dan hesitated. "...We saw a name on the register... that..."

"Just spit it out, Dan."

Not giving his brother a chance to reply, Joseph answered Lucas.

"Walt Davis is in town."

Lucas stared at his brothers for a long moment.

"...You're sure?"

Both men nodded.

Lucas walked to Razor's stall and began saddling his horse.

"What are you going to do?" Dan asked.

"Send him out of town before Rachael gets there."

"Lucas, don't do anything rash..." Joseph warned.

"Rash? If you two didn't want anything rash done, why'd you come out here and tell me?!"

"So we could come up with something sensible to do about it."

"...He has a point," Dan admitted.

"You're not helping."

"That man has no business being here and you both know it," Lucas declared. "You can either stay here or come with me, but I am not going to let him ruin Rachael's wedding day!"

"We don't have to go busting in there with guns drawn," Joseph replied.

"Joseph, I'm not going to shoot him," Lucas answered. "But I'm not going to let him upset her by just showing up like this!"

"...I told you we should have tried to find the man ourselves," Dan told his older brother.

"Lucas, just what is your plan? We can't make the man leave. I think the only thing we can do is sit down with Rachael and let her know that he's in town."

"No. That man is leaving town, and he's going to be gone by ten o'clock!"

"Maybe he's just here to see his granddaughter get married," Dan offered.

"I don't care! This is the last day that Rachael needs a reminder of her father or anyone related to him!"

"Can we at least try to have a sensible conversation with the man?" Joseph asked.

Lucas finished saddling Razor and turned towards his brothers, letting out a deep breath.

"You two can be sensible with him all you want. I won't say a word. But if he doesn't leave..."

"Luke, Rachael doesn't need you getting arrested today," Joseph stated.

"Who said anything about me getting arrested?"

"Just how are you planning on legally forcing him out of town?"

"You're the lawyer; you figure it out!"

**5MC5**

Jack looked up from his desk to see Mark smirking.

"What's so funny?"

"What? Oh, nothing," he chuckled in reply.

"Well it's something."

Mark sat down at the other desk with his coffee, shaking his head.

"My cousin is getting married today. It just made me think about the years we spent together at the ranch and a few tricks we played on my Pa."

"Must've been nice growing up with so much family. I wish my boys had that."

"Actually, for the longest time it was just me and Pa."

"Then how'd you end up with all that family in New Mexico? And what about..." Jack stopped himself from asking about Mark's mother.

"Well that took about a decade. First my Uncle Johnny moved to town, and he married my Aunt Lou."

"They own the hotel, right?"

"Yeah. ...Well, I guess technically Ma was first, but then she moved and didn't come back for a few years... before finally marrying Pa. But before then, the Osbornes moved to town, but Cassie and I didn't get married until after my parents did."

Jack looked at Mark in complete confusion as the man went on.

"Micah's not related to anybody, but he's been a part of the family from the very beginning. Ned, my brother-in-law, got married a few years ago to Helen and now they have two children. Oh, and Lou and Johnny have three. My sister was born in-between their... or was it after their second? I don't know. Their second and Lydia, my sister, were born on the same day. Rachael came to live with us about a year before that. My cousin on my mother's side is living at the ranch right now, too... but that happened after Cassie and I left. And there's Isaac... he works at the ranch, but we've kinda adopted him into the family."

"...Christmas must be quite the gathering."

"Christmas is easy," Mark chuckled. "You should see my aunt and uncle's house on Sunday afternoon. You would think my aunt invited half the town!"

"Has North Fork always been your home?"

"No, I was born in Oklahoma, but my mother died when I was six. We traveled around for a few years before settling there."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"...I miss her, but without her passing, we wouldn't have the family we do now."

Jack nodded in understanding and agreement before both men went back to their reports. It was nearing noon when Jack asked Mark if he would mind going over to the café to get something for Tate Abrams.

"Sure. ...Have you checked on Sarah at all?"

"No, and she hasn't been to town. I don't understand why she hasn't been by to visit him."

"Cassie was the same way for a while when I got arrested... it was too hard on her to come to the jail."

"Arrested?"

"...I didn't tell you about that?"

"No," Jack replied, wanting an explanation as to why his deputy had been put in jail.

"I thought I told you when we arrested Tate..." Mark shook his head. "Anyway, I got framed for murder and spent three weeks in jail waiting for the trial."

Mark went on to explain everything that had happened and how Rachael ended up clearing his name.

"If she hadn't shown up when she did..." Mark shook his head. "...I wouldn't be sitting here."

"...Well I'm certainly glad you are. Any other stories about how you almost got yourself killed?" Jack teasingly asked.

"Too many to count."

Jack chuckled, only to realize that Mark was being serious.

"...Just how much trouble can one man get himself into?"

"You'd be surprised. ...I better get Abrams lunch. You want anything?"

"I'll take whatever the special is," Jack replied, flipping Mark fifty cents.

"Be back soon."

As Mark left the office, Jack turned back to his paperwork. Five minutes later, the door to the office opened again.

"That was qui... oh, Gordon. Thought you were Mark. What can I do for you?"

"Where is Mark? I have a call waiting for him down at the office."

"He went down to the café to pick up lunch. I'll let him know when he gets back. Who should I tell him it is?"

"Some U.S. Marshal. Anes... Aaberg... something like that, I couldn't really understand what he was saying."

"I'll let him know."

"Thanks."

Gordon left the office as Jack headed to the back room to look for a file. A few minutes later, he heard the door to the office open again.

"...Jack?"

Jack came from the back room with a file in hand.

"That sure smells good."

"It's some soup from France or something."

"Thanks for picking it up. Gordon dropped by, you have a call waiting down at his office."

"Did he say from who?"

"A U.S. Marshal... he said it was something like Anes or..."

Before Jack could finish, Mark set the tray down and ran from the office. He tore down the street and made his way to the Pinkerton building, startling Gordon as he entered.

"There's a call for..."

Mark didn't pay the man any mind and ran to the back room.

"Marshal Anker?"

"Mark, is something wrong?" Dawson asked, hearing the tension in the man's voice.

"Here? No. What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"I never hear from you unless there is, that's what!"

"No, nothing's wrong. Harrison and Todd just brought Reaper across the border yesterday and contacted me. He's in custody." Anker waited several moments without hearing a reply. "...Mark, are you there? ...Mark?"

"...I... I'm..." Mark slowly put his hand to the wall for support. "It... it's him? You're... you're sure? You're absolutely-"

"Mark, I'm looking at him right now. We're transferring him to Santa Fe until we have the trial in Clovis."

"Clovis? But his crimes were in-"

"They have him for murder in Clovis. Two eyewitnesses; it's an easy sentence."

"...What aren't you saying?"

Anker let out a deep breath before answering.

"We could try him for the Shanghai operation, but it would be months of preparation for the prosecution and we'd have to call in witnesses from all over, including yourself... and our case there isn't exactly solid."

"What about what he did to-"

"Mark, after you wired me last summer to let me know what was going on, I read the statement you and Cassie submitted to the Pinkertons. ...The fact of the matter is, Reaper never let anyone see him force Cassie to do anything. No one... no one ever saw him assault her. It's her word against his..."

"How can you-"

"Which is why we're going with the safest option. Try Reaper for murder and make sure he gets what he deserves."

Mark let out a long, frustrated sigh as several different emotions welled inside of him.

"...When's the trial?"

"A month from today; it starts June first."

"Are Harrison and Todd still there?"

"They're sticking around until tomorrow."

"Can you explain to them that when they report back to Will, I want him to know that I don't want my family being told?"

"If that's what you want, but... why not?"

"...I don't want to get their hopes up. I want to know for sure that he won't interfere with our lives again before we say we're coming home."

"...I understand. I'll let them know."

"And tell them I said that includes Rachael and Charles."

"Who?"

"Do you remember my cousin Rachael?"

"Your... isn't she the one that saved you from the gallows?"

"Yes. And she also happens to be getting married to Will Pinkerton's son today."

"Well that complicates things, doesn't it?"

"Just a little. ...Will you let them know?"

"Yes. And I'll do everything I can to keep this as quiet as possible."

"Thanks, Dawson... for everything."

"I'm just sorry we couldn't find him sooner."

"You did what you could."

"...Well tell the family I said hello... and I hope to be seeing you sometime in the next few months."

"Take care..."

"Goodbye."

Mark ended the call as everything slowly sank in. He turned and put his back to the wall, eventually sinking to the ground as tears of relief welled in his eyes.

"Thank you God..."

The deputy sat there in shock for several minutes until Gordon finally entered the room.

"Mark, is everything..." The man stopped, seeing Mark's red, moistened eyes. "...What happened? Who was that?"

"That..." Mark slowly stood as he answered. "...That was a marshal friend of mine from New Mexico."

"...Bad news?"

Mark shook his head.

"Harrison and Todd... they found Reaper. He's going to trial in a month."

"They... what are you still doing here? Go tell your wife!"

Mark nodded and slowly started to leave the office before breaking into a full sprint. He ran home, calling for his wife as he entered the house.

"Cassie?!"

"Mark, the boys are asl..." As Cassie came through the kitchen door, she saw her husband's eyes. "...What is it? What's wrong?"

Mark stepped to his wife, putting one hand to her cheek and resting the other on her shoulder.

"They found him. He's in custody. They're trying him for murder in a month."

Cassie immediately burst into tears, covering her mouth with her hand as Mark pulled her into his arms. Tears trickling down his own face, Mark sank to the floor with his wife, holding her tight. Cassie buried her head into Mark's shoulder, shaking it back and forth.

The moment went unbroken for several moments until Daniel suddenly came running from his room.

"Mama? Papa? What's wrong? Is Mama hurt?"

"No, Partner..." Mark pulled his son close, shaking his head. "Everything's alright... everything's going to be alright..."

"...Then why are you crying?"

Cassie looked up and put a hand to her little boy's face.

"They're good tears, darling. We're alright."

"...But... are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I promise."

Cassie gave Daniel a kiss on the cheek before looking up and giving her husband a long, passionate kiss.

**6MC6**

"Mark, where have you been? I was starting to get worried."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Mark walked to his desk and sat down, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Is everything alright?"

Mark let out a deep breath and nodded as he looked up at Jack.

"They found him. Reaper... he's being transported to Santa Fe until his trial. I'm sorry I was so long... I had to tell Cassie..."

"You don't need to apologize! I..." Jack didn't know what to say. "How are you two doing?"

"...Relieved doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now. It's been a whole year... and he's finally going to see justice."

"When are you leaving for the trial?"

"We're not going," Mark replied, shaking his head. "They're charging him with murder and as much as I would like to see him in that court room... it just wouldn't be a good idea for us to go. Reaper has too many tricks up his sleeve, I can't risk it."

"I understand."

Jack wanted to say more, but looking at Mark, he could tell the man was still trying to let it all sink in.

The men continued to work through the afternoon, Mark starting to collect his things shortly before five.

"I'm going to ride over to the Abrams' place and see if Sarah needs anything before I head home."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Mark headed outside and mounted Sergeant before riding out of town. Once he arrived at the Abrams', Mark climbed the porch steps and knocked on the door. Eventually, Sarah answered his calls.

"...Deputy McCain; what brings you out here?"

"...We just haven't seen you in town and wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

"I'm fine, thank you..."

"Is there anything you need help with?"

"I can manage on..." Sarah suddenly stopped and changed her tone. "Actually... the wood pile is getting a bit low. Would you terribly mind..."

"Of course not."

Mark quickly set to work chopping wood. As he finished the last of it, Sarah stepped onto the porch.

"Would you like to come in for a glass of lemonade?"

"Thank you, but..."

"Please? I don't really have much else of a way to thank you."

Mark nodded and set the ax aside before following Sarah into the house.

"It'll take me just a minute... why don't you take a seat?"

"Thank you. ...How are you doing with everything?"

"...I still can't believe Tate would do something like that. I... I just can't."

"I can understand."

"Are you absolutely sure it was him?"

"I'm afraid so."

"...And no one else saw anything?"

"It was near three in the morning; no one else was out there."

Sarah nodded as she turned around and handed Mark a glass.

"It's my grandmother's recipe... her pride and joy."

"Thank you."

Mark took a drink, unprepared for the bitter taste. He smiled through it, trying not to show his disgust.

"Isn't it just wonderful?"

"...Haven't ever had anything quite like it..." Mark took another small sip before putting the glass on the table.

"Oh, don't be shy. I have plenty of it! Go ahead and drink as much as you want."

Mark nodded with an uneasy smile, preparing himself as he got ready to take another drink.

"...Have you... reached out to any family?"

"I've tried contacting my sister, but I'm still waiting for a response."

"How many siblings do you have?"

As Sarah replied, Mark debated trying to finish the lemonade in small sips or getting it all over with at once.

"Three; two brothers and a sister. Though they're all quite a bit older than myself. My brothers still haven't gotten over that I married Tate. Mary understood though... and that I'm thankful for."

Mark nodded, trying not to cringe as he took another drink, finishing the glass.

"What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a little sister... my Pa remarried a year before Cassie and I got married."

"I'm sure she simply adores you. How old is she?"

"She's five."

"Now... Cassie was saying you weren't always in New Mexico?"

Mark answered and explained a little bit about his and Lucas's life before North Fork. Sarah asked what it was like growing up without a mother; if it was difficult traveling around all the time. Mark answered her questions, surprised by how interested she seemed.

"So what made the two of you finally settle down in New Mexico?"

"We found..." Mark suddenly felt lightheaded and began rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We... there was something just... when we travelled... we originally lived in Enid..."

Mark shook his head as he felt his eyelids becoming heavy.

"...I'm sorry... what... what w-was the qu-question?"

"I asked what made you stay in New Mexico?"

"... New M-Mexico? Um... N-New M-Mexico..." Mark stood, using the table for support. "S-Sarah, I... I d-don't... N-New-w M-Mex-ico-co...?"

The room began spinning as Mark's vision started to fade. He took a step forward, only to stumble to the ground before everything turned black.

**7MC7**

"What do you mean something has come up in town?" Milly asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later," Lucas replied. "I'm not sure if we'll be back in time to take you all into town. Ask Rees to drive you if we're not."

"Uncle Lucas, what's wrong?" Rachael asked.

"Don't worry about it, there's just something I have to take care of."

"With Uncle Dan and Joseph? What would they have to do with-"

"I said I'll explain later. We'll see you in a while."

Lucas left the house and mounted up before the three McCain brothers rode into town. They spent some time trying to catch up, but they were all agitated, knowing that Walt was in town.

As they entered the hotel, Lucas saw Laura at the desk.

"Mr. McCain, good morning."

"Morning, Laura. Do you happen to know what room Walt Davis is in?"

"Walt Davis..."

Laura started looking through her papers, but Lucas suddenly heard two familiar voices coming from the restaurant.

"Never mind."

His brothers following behind him, Lucas entered the next room and approached the table the Pinkertons and Davis were sitting at.

"Mr. McCain, I thought-"

"Charles, do you have ANY idea who this man is?"

"Lucas, you said you would let us do the talking," Joseph reminded.

"Of course I do; he's Rachael's grandfather."

"Then just exactly why are you sitting here?!"

"...Is there anywhere else I should be?"

"Don't you have any respect for the woman you're about to marry?!"

"Of course I do! What is the matter?"

"What's the matter?!"

"Lucas," Will began, "Why don't you calm down and we can talk this out."

Ignoring Will, Lucas turned to his late sister's father-in-law.

"You better have a good reason for being here, or so help me-"

"A good reason? Lucas McCain, what has you so riled?"

"What has me so riled is that your son murdered Rachael's mother; and you decide to just show up on the girl's wedding day?!"

"Rachael invited him!"

"I..." Lucas stopped and turned to Charles. "What did you just say?"

"Rachael invited her grandfather months ago."

"She invited... why?"

"Why?" Walt asked in confusion.

"Why would she want that reminder? Walt, did you guilt her into-"

"Luke, you're better than this. Rachael invited me because, apparently unlike some people, she doesn't blame me for what my son did."

"I didn't say I blamed you. But you-"

"Now that you're done yelling," Joseph interrupted, "Why don't we all sit down?"

The McCains joined the Pinkertons and Mr. Davis, Lucas still wary of Walt's presence.

"...Walt, I don't blame you," Lucas began. "But why after all these years did you suddenly decide to take interest in a granddaughter you never bothered with before? Don't you realize what your son did to her?"

"I do, Lucas, and it breaks my heart. I admit, I didn't do my job in raising those boys... I didn't discipline them the way I should have. But I loved Krissy and Rachael... and I'm not responsible for what my son did to them. A few years after he took them away... Klarissa stopped writing. I tried visiting, but they moved... disappeared without a trace. It wasn't until last year that Rachael found me and reached out to me. Things were difficult at first... and she had a lot of questions. But she was the one who wanted to maintain a relationship. If she had said otherwise, I would have respected that... as hard as it would have been."

Lucas turned to Charles.

"...Why didn't she say anything?"

"I don't know. I didn't know that you weren't aware of her reaching out to him."

"...I apologize, to both of you. I had no idea what was going on... and I didn't want Rachael upset by your being here, Walt."

"I understand. ...If my being here upsets the three of you..."

"You're welcome to stay," Joseph assured, not giving his brother a chance to reply.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast?" Will invited. "We still haven't ordered."

After breakfast with the Pinkertons and Walt Davis, the McCains returned to the ranch to drive everyone else in town.

As they rode into the yard, Rachael and Milly came out onto the porch.

"Is everything alright?" Milly asked.

"Everything's fine," Lucas assured. "...Rachael, why didn't you tell us your grandfather was coming?"

Rachael looked between her uncles for a long time before replying.

"...I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry, I... I just didn't know how you would react and then... then I forgot..."

"It's alright," Lucas assured. "Now, we better get the bride to town!"

The rest of the day went smoothly; friends and family enjoying the opportunity to come together as they celebrated Charles and Rachael's marriage.

During the reception, Lucas walked outside for a few minutes to get some fresh air. He hadn't been there long when Joseph joined him.

"I still can't believe how much she reminds me of Krissy..."

"You and me both," Lucas replied.

"...And Ma."

Lucas looked at his brother for a long moment before nodding.

"...You're right... I never realized how much she does take after Ma."

"...You know, Lucas... Dan and I were talking... it's been years since the whole family has been together. What would you think about having a family reunion?"

"...Where?"

"If we had it back home... everyone could visit Ma and Pa's resting places and..."

"Joseph, I can't go back. I thought... I thought maybe one day I could... but I can't."

"Lucas, it's been twenty years since Margaret passed. Even longer since Ma's passing. And neither one was your fault."

"I know, but I can't... Joseph, I just can't face them."

"You can't face them, or you can't face Pa?"

Lucas let out a heavy sigh.

"...Any of them. Joseph, you don't understand what it was like..."

"...No, but I can somewhat imagine. Pa blamed everyone... and he was hardest on you. But the truth is, we all know that the only person to blame is the one who pulled the trigger."

Lucas shook his head.

"I can't go back. If you want to have it somewhere else we can talk about it. But I won't go back to Enid."

"...I understand. We can talk to Dan later and see where the best place would be."

"Lucas?"

Lucas and Joseph turned to see Milly stepping outside.

"Rachael is looking for you."

"Alright, we'll be right in."

As Milly headed back inside, Lucas turned to his brother.

"Thanks for being here. It means a lot to her... to all of us."

"Glad we could make it."

**8MC8**

"Mama, I'm hungry!"

Cassie looked to the clock before letting out a deep breath and turning back to her eldest.

"Alright... you two can go ahead and eat."

Cassie took the boys to the kitchen and served up their plates before sitting down with them. She said grace before telling the boys they could start eating.

"Mama, aren't you hungry?"

"I'm going to wait for your Papa to get home."

"Where is Papa?"

"He must've had to stay late at the office."

"Why?"

"Probably because he came home this afternoon. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Mama, 'ook!"

Cassie turned to see Matthew trying to balance a green bean on his nose. She chuckled and shook her head before it fell back onto the plate.

"I think that belongs in your mouth, little mister."

The evening wore on, Cassie finally eating before saving Mark a plate and cleaning the kitchen. It was nearing eight o'clock when she finally told the boys to get their shoes.

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked.

"We're going to take some supper over to your Pa."

"He's not coming home?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he's starving by now. We'll take his supper over so you boys can say goodnight."

After Cassie helped the boys put their shoes on, they left the house and headed across town to the sheriff's office.

"Cassie, boys," Jack greeted as they entered the office. "What brings you over here so late?"

"...Well I was going to bring supper for Mark. Did he just head home?"

"No... he left a few hours ago."

"...And he was headed home?"

"He was going to stop by the Abrams' first to see if Sarah needed anything. Knowing how rundown that place is, he probably lost track of time fixing all sorts of things."

"Knowing Mark, you're probably right. Thank you... we'll see you later."

"Have a goodnight."

Cassie returned home and put the boys to bed. But as eight turned to nine and nine to ten, she couldn't keep her concerns at bay. Walking onto the porch and seeing the lamps still lit at the Donavan's, Cassie crossed the yard and knocked on her neighbor's door.

"Cassie, hello," Rose greeted with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"...I'm sorry to bother you so late, but... could I ask you to keep an eye on the boys for a few minutes? They're asleep, I just don't want to leave them alone."

"Of course... is everything alright?"

"...It's just that Mark was supposed to be home hours ago and... I'm starting to get worried."

"I understand. I'll be right over."

"Thank you."

After Rose was settled at the house, Cassie quickly made her way to the Abrams'. They lived on a farm on the very edge of town, giving her only a ten minute walk.

She arrived to see a darkened house, but knocked on the door, anxiously waiting for an answer. It took several minutes, but Cassie finally saw a lamp being lit and waited for the door to open.

"...Cassie, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but Jack said Mark was headed this way after he left the office today... have you seen him?"

"No... I'm sorry, I haven't. Maybe he decided to check on the farms farther out, first?"

"...I don't see why he would have... but thank you."

"Of course. Have a good night."

Cassie walked off the porch and started making her way back to the main road. But as the house again went dark, Cassie heard a horse grunting from the barn... and it sounded familiar. Looking back to make sure no one was watching her, Cassie snuck to the barn and walked inside to see Sergeant still saddled; Mark's rifle still in the scabbard. Confusion and fear gripped Cassie's heart as she slowly backed out of the barn. She suddenly turned and ran back to town; barging into the sheriff's office.

"Cassie, what's the matter?" Jack stood from his desk and walked towards her. "You shouldn't be exerting yourself like that in your condition!"

"It's Mark," she gasped. "Sarah said Mark was never at their farm, but his horse is in the barn!"

"You're sure it was Mark's horse?"

"His rifle was still in the scabbard! Something's wrong!"

"You stay here."

"But Jack-"

"I don't know what's going on, but you need to rest and you and I both know Mark wouldn't want you going out there. Stay put!"

As Cassie nodded, Jack left the office and ran to the livery to get his horse. He rode to the Abrams', slowing his horse and dismounting a short distance from the farm. The sheriff quietly made his way to the homestead and looked inside the barn, finding Mark's horse like Cassie had said. He then made his way to the house and pounded on the door until it was finally opened.

"...Sheriff, what can I-"

Jack pushed past the woman and entered the house, looking around.

"Where is he, Sarah?"

"...Who?"

"Mark McCain, that's who!"

"I... I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Then why is his horse in your barn?"

"What?"

"Don't play games with me!"

"You have to believe me, I don't-"

"I don't have to believe anything you tell me! What did you do with him?!"

"I don't know why his horse is in my barn! All I know is that his wife was here a few minutes ago, looking for him! I haven't seen Deputy McCain since you came looking for Tate the morning you arrested him!" Tears welled in the woman's eyes as she went on, "If I knew where he was, I would have told Cassie! Don't you think I of all people would understand what it's like to be separated from your husband?"

Stepping closer to her, Jack replied.

"Which would give you all the more motive to hurt the only witness testifying against your husband!"

"I can't believe Tate would kill someone; but I wouldn't sink so low as to do something to the deputy!"

Jack looked at the woman for a long time before letting out a deep sigh.

"What were you doing this evening?"

"What was I doing? I... I made supper... and did some sewing... and then I went to bed."

"And you were alone the entire time?"

"Of course!"

"Then why are there two glasses on the table?"

Before Jack was able to react, Sarah reached for his gun and pulled it out of his holster. As she pulled back the hammer, Jack carefully raised his hands.

"Sarah... think about this..."

"You should have just stayed in town!"

"...What did you do to Mark?"

"Don't worry about him. He's taken care of."

The woman gestured for the sheriff to start making his way out the back door.

"...We can talk about this... if you turn yourself in now, we can cut a deal with the prosecutor..."

"Why bother?! You people have taken everything from me! My husband! My home!"

"Tate will get a fair trial... and no one's taking your home."

"Tell that to the bank! At least now, Tate and I can start over somewhere together!"

"Now? Sarah, what are you going to do? Break him out of jail? You aren't thinking!"

"I won't have to! With you and your deputy out of the way..."

"Sarah, even without Mark's testimony, the prosecution has a case! They can prove that Tate's gun killed Henry and that Tate was the only one who touched it!"

"...What?"

"Tate left his gun in the alley. His fingerprints were all over it. The bullets from that gun match the bullet found in Henry."

"...You're lying!"

"Sarah..."

Jack took a step towards her, but she shoved the gun into his chest.

"No! He couldn't have done it! Tate didn't kill anyone!"

"So you're going to prove it by killing me and my deputy?"

"No... just you."

"Sarah, be reasonable!"

Gesturing with the gun, the woman replied.

"Over there, on the edge of the well."

"Sarah, someone will find out what happened. You won't get away with this!"

"Now!"

Jack slowly walked to the edge of the well and turned his back to her.

"...You'll never forgive yourself. You don't have to do this..."

"Yes I-"

Jack suddenly heard a thud and turned around to see Sarah fall to the ground. He looked up and saw Cassie standing there, holding Mark's rifle upside down.

"I told you to stay at the office!"

"Well it's a good thing I didn't listen to you!"

Cassie turned around and ran to the house, desperately calling for her husband. Jack entered the kitchen behind her and they both searched the home, lighting lamps as they went. Finally, they met back at the kitchen.

"...Cassie, I don't think..."

"There!"

Cassie pointed to the floor where she saw a corner of a rug pulled back. She ran forward and threw the rug aside, revealing a trap door. She lifted it and grabbed a lantern before starting down the ladder. Half way down, the light of Cassie's lamp illumined a motionless Mark lying crumpled on the cellar floor.

"Mark!"

As Jack made his way down to the cellar, he saw Cassie turn Mark over. The man's face was pale and his lips had a blue tint.

"Is he breathing?"

"Barely. Mark! Mark, wake up!"

Jack looked around the cellar for a moment before turning back to Cassie.

"I'm going to need help getting him out of here. I'll take Sarah back to town and bring help back."

"Hurry!"

As Jack made his way back up the ladder, Cassie continued to try to rouse Mark. Finally realizing that he wasn't going to come around, Cassie laid herself across Mark's torso in an attempt to warm his cold body.

"Please Mark," she cried in a whisper, "Don't leave us... I can't lose you..."

The minutes crawled by as Cassie clung to her unconscious husband. An eerie silence hung over them, only to be broken by Cassie's quiet cries.

Finally, Cassie heard the door of the house opening and men walking inside. As Jack and another man climbed down the ladder, Cassie moved aside, allowing them to reach Mark. She watched as they lifted him up to those waiting in the kitchen and quickly followed behind. As Cassie reached the top of the ladder, she saw Martin examining Mark; his face grave.

"We need to get him to the clinic. Jack, ride ahead and get the pot bellied stove in the back room roaring. The rest of you help me carry him to the buckboard."

Cassie followed the men outside and got in the back of the buckboard beside her husband. She held his hand all the way to the clinic, praying that he would survive.

When the men brought Mark inside, Cassie started to follow them to the back room, but Martin turned and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Please, Cassie, stay here."

"I can't leave him," she quietly replied; tears in her voice, but not in her eyes. "Please..."

"I'll let you know as soon as you can come back."

"But I-"

"Martin will take care of him," Jack assured, taking Cassie's arm and walking her to a seat.

Cassie reluctantly sat down, staring after the doctor as he disappeared behind the door.

"He'll be alright."

"He's hardly breathing..."

"But he's alive."

Cassie cupped her mouth with her hand, shaking her head as tears again began to well in her eyes.

"...Where are the boys?" Jack asked, trying to distract the distraught wife.

"...The... the boys... Rose is watching them... at home..." Cassie burst into tears as she felt the baby kicking. "Not again... they can't be put through this again... I can't raise them on my own!"

"Cassie, you're not going to. Mark's going to be fine and in a few days you'll all be back home, together."

"I can't lose him..."

**9MC9**

An hour later, Martin entered the waiting room.

"Mark?" Cassie worriedly asked, standing.

"I've raised his body temperature, but right now... I'm afraid that's all I can do."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with him?"

"Cassie... I think Mark was drugged. With what... I don't know. We'll have to wait for Sarah to come around before we can find out."

"But he's going to be alright, isn't he?"

Martin let out a heavy sigh and took Cassie's hand.

"...I'm afraid I don't know. His body started shutting down... all we can do is pray that he fights back."

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Cassie slowly nodded.

"...Can... can I see him? Please? Just for a minute, I need to see him; I can't-"

"Cassie, you can stay with Mark as long as you want. I'll send word to Rose and she'll take care of the boys. You need to be with your husband."

Martin walked Cassie to the back room. As she entered, Cassie tried to fight the tears that burned in her eyes. She sat down beside Mark, gently taking his hand.

"...I'll be in the front room if you need anything." Martin walked back to the front office where Jack was still waiting. "...Would you mind telling Rose what's going on?"

"Of course. How long do you think it will be until Sarah comes around? I want to be at the jail when she wakes."

"She had quite the bump... I'd give it at least another hour. ...How did she end up getting knocked out?"

"...Cassie used the stock of Mark's rifle."

The doctor looked at Jack in surprise.

"...Cassie? Never in a hundred years would I have thought a woman that gentle..." Martin shook his head. "I guess I don't know her as well as I thought..."

"...I don't think any of us know the McCains as well as we thought."

Jack went over to the McCains' and explained the situation to Rose before making his way back to the jail. As he entered, he heard Tate Abrams calling to him.

"I still want answers! What's wrong with her?! What did you do to my wife?!"

Jack walked back to Tate's cell, crossing his arms as he approached the man.

"She'll be fine in a few hours."

"Why do you have her in a cell?!"

"Because, Tate, your wife drugged my deputy and then tried to kill me!"

Abrams looked at the sheriff for a long time before shaking his head.

"No... no, you're lying! This is some sort of sham to get me to confess, isn't it?!"

"We don't need a confession, Tate. We have all the evidence we need."

"Sarah wouldn't! She didn't! She-"

"She did. Tate, your wife was about to kill me and do who knows what to Mark in order to try to save you from the gallows! You just better pray that Mark McCain survives, or so help me, we'll have a double hanging!"

Jack walked back to the front room and sat down at his desk, shaking his head. He looked over at the other desk, praying Mark would survive.

Nearly two hours later, Jack finally heard Mrs. Abrams' voice.

"What... where... where am I? Tate!"

Jack walked back to the other room as Tate sat up on his bunk, staring at his wife in disbelief.

"How could you?! How could you do this?!"

"They must have framed you, Tate! There was no other way! I was going to make sure you got away, that-"

"You were willing to kill-"

"I did it for you! I couldn't let them hang you! I couldn't imagine a life without you!"

"Sarah, how... how dumb can you be?"

"Dumb? Dumb?! I just risked my life so that we would have a chance of a life together! So that you would be free like you deserve! I don't care what everyone else says! I believe you!"

"Well then believe it when I tell you that you just threw your life away for a murderer!"

Sarah stared at her husband for a long time as Tate realized that Jack was standing right inside the doorway.

"...You want to sign that confession now?"

Tate let out a heavy sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"There's no point in avoiding it..."

Jack walked to his desk and grabbed a pen and the typed confession. After handing both to Tate, he crossed the room and walked to Sarah's cell.

"What did you give to Deputy McCain?"

"I'm not saying a word to you."

"Sarah, give it up," an exasperated Tate called. "We're both through!"

"Sarah, right now I'm holding you on attempted murder and assaulting an officer of the law... that's a federal offense! Give me twenty minutes with the prosecutor and we'll drum up a whole list of offenses to add to that. You can either cooperate and we'll mention it to the judge when he's getting ready to sentence you, or you can spend the rest of your miserable existence rotting away in the Florida swamps!"

Sarah stared at Jack for a long time before rolling her eyes.

"...Laudanum."

"Laud... just how much did you give him?!"

"I didn't measure it!"

"Of all the... you're lucky he didn't die then and there!"

Jack ran back down to the doctor's office, startling Martin as he entered.

"Laudanum."

"That's what I was afraid of..."

"Well isn't there anything you can do?"

"Not until he wakes... his body is just going to have to fight."

Both men suddenly turned as they heard Cassie's voice behind them.

"...I thought Laudanum was a medicine?"

"It is," Doc replied. "But it's only administered in very small doses. Given in greater quantities... it..."

"...Can be lethal?"

Martin solemnly nodded.

"...How long?" Cassie asked. "How long until we know?"

"Jack... did she say how much she gave him?"

"...No."

"...I'm afraid I don't even know where to begin to answer your question. We'll just have to wait."

Cassie slowly nodded, taking in a deep breath.

"...Thank you. Thank you both. ...Jack... I'm sorry about earlier, I..."

"You don't need to apologize. We'll be praying for Mark."

"Thank you."

Cassie slipped back inside her husband's room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She walked to Mark's bed and laid down beside him, resting her head on his chest.

"Fight, Mark," she whispered. "Please, fight..."

The next morning, Cassie woke to the unmistakable sound of Matthew crying. She quickly got up and made her way to the waiting room where she found the Donavans and her boys.

"Mama!"

"Mama!"

Daniel and Matthew ran to their mother, clinging to her as she welcomed them into her arms.

"Cassie, I'm sorry," Rose began. "When they woke up without you or Mark home..."

"You don't need to apologize... I wasn't thinking."

Cassie gave both boys a kiss on the head before putting a hand to their cheeks.

"It's alright; you don't need to cry."

"Mama, you- you were gone," Daniel replied, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Why- why were you gone?"

"I'm sorry." Cassie gently ran a hand through her son's hair. "...Papa had to stay here last night."

"Wh-why?"

"...Papa had something that made him sick... so Doc Martin wanted him to stay here so he could help him feel better."

"Can we see Papa? Please?"

"Papa," Matthew echoed.

"...I'm afraid Papa still isn't quite better yet. You can see him as soon as he's feeling a little better." Cassie looked up at Rose as she went on, "Thank you so much for watching them last night."

"It wasn't a problem, and I can keep an eye on them as long as Mark's here."

"I couldn't ask you to-"

"Cassie dear, it's no trouble at all; I know you want to be here with him."

"...Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you."

"Mama, can't we stay?" Daniel asked.

"...I'm afraid not, sweetheart. But you'll have lots of fun with Mrs. Donavan and you can tell me all about it later."

"And Papa?"

"...And Papa." Cassie gave her boys another kiss before sending them back to Rose. "You two be good."

"We will."

After Rose and the boys left the office, Cassie followed Martin to the back room before he started examining Mark again.

"...Any change?" Cassie inquired.

"...I'm afraid not. But if he's held on this long, I don't see why he shouldn't make it."

"...Thanks, Martin."

"If you need anything, call."

As the door shut behind the doctor, Cassie sat down on the bed beside Mark, faintly smiling as she brushed his hair out of his face.

"Oh, Mark... I... I can't tell you how much... how much I wish I could take your place. I... I should have looked for you sooner... I should have known something was wrong... I'm... I'm sorry..." Tears burned in Cassie's eyes as she went on. "...Please... please don't give up. ...I want to grow old with you and watch our children's children run around the ranch. I want to hold your hand... and to be able to say, 'We made it.' ...I love you so much. I know I don't say it enough... I know there are times when I certainly fail to show it. But I love you and I... I..." Cassie laid her head on Mark; a tear trickling down her cheek. "I can't lose you again..."

**10MC10**

"...Mark? ...Mark?"

Mark could hear someone calling his name, but it was distant. He tried opening his eyes... but they were too heavy.

"...Mark," he heard again. "...Martin?"

"He's still unconscious, but this is a good sign."

Mark wanted to call out, to tell them that he could hear them; but he struggled to put his thoughts into words.

"But he's trying to talk!"

"He's most likely remembering. I'll be in to check on him again after a while."

The voices were no longer distant and he could hear a door closing, but Mark still couldn't open his eyes; he still couldn't speak.

"Mark, please wake up..."

The deputy felt his wife lying down beside him. He felt the pain in his shoulder and ribs accompanied by a pounding headache and the nauseous feeling in his stomach. Mark struggled to open his eyes as he moved his arm on top of Cassie's, feeling for her hand.

"Mark?"

Finally, Mark lifted his eyelids, instantly raising his hand to his head, but not daring to close his eyes again.

"Mark, can you hear me?"

Mark's vision was blurred and threatened to fade; but finally, he saw his wife worriedly looking down at him.

"...C-Cass?"

"Oh, Mark!" Cassie reached down and cupped her husband's face in her hands, giving him a long kiss.

Seeing the tears in his wife's eyes, Mark slowly reached up and put a hand to her cheek.

"What... what..." Mark struggled to push through his muddled mind. "...What... happened? ...Why..." Mark didn't understand why he was in so much pain, but he couldn't put it into a question.

"...Sarah... she... Mark she tried to... she drugged you and... and was going to kill Jack, and..."

"Ja... Jack? Is... Jack..."

Cassie could see the confused worry on her husband's face.

"He's alright."

"...Why... Sarah...? Why..."

"She thought, if you couldn't testify... then Tate wouldn't go to prison."

"...Tate...? I... don't..."

"It's alright... we can talk about all this later." Cassie put a hand on Mark's shoulder, causing him to wince. "What? What is it?"

"...Hurts..."

"What hurts? Your shoulder?"

Mark nodded.

"What happened?"

"I... I don't..." Mark shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I... don't..."

"...I'm going to get Martin."

Mark nodded and watched as his wife walked to the door and called to the doctor, who soon followed her to Mark's side.

"Well, look who decided to wake up. Mark, how do you feel?"

"...Hurts..."

"What hurts? Your head?"

Mark nodded.

"...And..." Mark reached over to touch his shoulder and ribs.

"That doesn't surprise me. You probably had quite the hard landing on that cellar floor."

"...Ce-Cellar?"

"We'll talk about all that later. Right now I'm sure your head feels like it's about ten feet underwater."

"...Under… water?"

"Never mind," Martin chuckled as he went on to examine Mark.

Cassie stood on the other side of the bed, anxiously waiting for the doctor to finish. As he did, Martin poured the deputy a glass of water and handed it to him. Mark looked at the glass in confusion, knowing what he was supposed to do, but unsure of how to do it. Cassie took the glass from Mark and held it for him as she supported his head.

"Mark, with the amount of laudanum she must have given you, I wouldn't be surprised if you're out of it for another day or two. Stay awake as long as you can, but don't be afraid to rest. We'll see how you're doing in a few hours."

Mark nodded and Cassie thanked the doctor before he walked back out to the front room. Mark looked at his wife for a long moment before tentatively opening his mouth.

"...Mark?"

"...The... the boys?"

"Rose has been watching them."

"...How... how... lo...long?"

"We found you the night before last," Cassie answered, sitting on the bed beside him.

Mark reached out and put his hand over Cassie's stomach, closing his eyes.

"...It's a g-girl..."

For the next little while, Cassie watched as Mark tried to stay awake, but eventually drifted off to sleep. Two hours later, Martin entered the room with a tray. He set it down on a side table before briefly examining his patient.

"...I have to do the rounds. If he wakes again, try to get him to eat something and make sure he drinks plenty of water."

"Can you give him anything for his pain?"

"No... I'm afraid that would do more harm than good... it would be like just giving him more laudanum and that's the last thing he needs."

Cassie nodded in understanding.

"He should be alright, but if anything does happen, I'll leave a list of the places I'll be on my desk. You can send Jack looking for me."

"Thank you."

Cassie continued to sit at her husband's side, holding his hand; thanking God for letting him live. Another two hours had almost passed when Cassie again heard her husband's voice.

"...Cass?"

Cassie looked up at Mark and smiled.

"Feel any better?"

"...Better? What... what happened? Am... am I at Doc's?"

"...You don't remember?"

"...Remember?"

"...Mark, you woke just a few hours ago... we went over all of this."

"...All of... of what?"

"Of what happened. ...Do you know where you are?"

Mark looked around for a moment before turning back to his wife.

"...Martin's office?"

"You do remember being here, then?"

"What do you... mean... here?"

"In Dayton."

"...Of course, I..." Mark suddenly stopped as pieces of what had happened at the Abrams' started coming back.

"Mark?"

"...Sarah... I was helping S... Sarah and..." Mark looked up at his wife in confusion. "...Did she... did she drug me?"

Cassie solemnly nodded.

"But why..." Again Mark stopped, remembering Sarah's questions about him being the only one to see Tate running from the alley. "...I should... should have... have realized. ...Cass, how long... what day is it?"

"It's Monday... almost noon. ...Do you think you can try some broth? Martin wanted you to eat something."

"I can try..."

Cassie helped Mark slowly sit up before bringing him the tray. Soon realizing that he was much hungrier than he had thought, Mark quickly finished the bowl. As he tried handing the tray back to his wife, Mark again felt the strain in his shoulder and ribs.

"...Cass, why does... my… my… my shoulder hurt?"

"...Sarah must have pushed you down into the root cellar. ...It was quite a drop."

"...What... what exactly... happened? Is she in… in... jail?"

Cassie nodded, hesitating to answer the other question.

"...Cass?"

Cassie took her husband's hand and let out a deep breath before slowly explaining what had happened. As she told him that she had followed after Jack, Cassie could tell that Mark wasn't happy.

"What- what were… were you thinking? Who... who knows what-"

"Mark, I couldn't just stay put! I was worried! If I had started looking for you when I first got concerned..."

Mark looked at his wife in confusion and surprise as tears welled in her eyes.

"Cass… sweetheart... this isn't... isn't… isn't your fault..."

"I had a bad feeling, but I... I just ignored it! I... I waited for five hours and if-"

Mark interrupted his wife, taking her hand.

"Cassie, everything is… all… alright. I get... I get... stuck at the office or... or doing the rounds... all the time. There's… nothing for you to... to feel guilty about."

"...I'm so sorry..."

"Cassie..."

"No... Mark, I'm sorry. For not being a better wife; for not saying I love you enough, for..."

Mark shook his head and pulled his wife to lay down beside him.

"Cassie, I don't... don't… don't know what you're talking... about. ...I... I know you love me... and I know that... I couldn't- couldn't ask for a better wife."

"But I..."

"...Don't... don't go getting... upset at me. But you, Mrs. McCain... are… are preg… pregnant... and very emo… emotion… emotional." Mark bent down and gave his wife a kiss. "...But I guess... I still love… love you anyway," he teased.

Cassie chuckled and took her husband's hand.

"...Mark... I can't tell you how glad I am that you're awake."

"...Neither can I."

**11MC11**

Later that afternoon, Martin allowed Mark to go home, but with orders to take it easy for the next three days. As Cassie and Mark walked inside their home, Daniel and Matthew ran to Mark, nearly knocking him over.

"Are you alright?" Cassie asked.

"...Just still a... a little dizzy."

Mark knelt down and pulled his boys into a hug.

"Papa, are you better?" Daniel asked.

"...For the most part. ...Did... did you two behave yourselves?"

"We were good!"

"Good," Matthew echoed.

Standing, Mark looked to Rose.

"Thank... thank you so much for... watching them."

"It was my pleasure; I'm glad that you're alright. If you two need anything, please let me know."

"Thank you, Rose," Cassie replied with a smile.

"I'll let you get settled in... have a good night!"

The family said goodbye to Rose before Mark made his way to the couch, Daniel and Matthew crawling up onto his lap.

"Papa, we made cookies and we drawed pictures and we went to the store to get candy!"

"Candy? Sounds… sounds like you had too much fun!"

"No we didn't!"

Cassie chuckled as she sat down beside them, letting Matthew sit on her lap.

"Papa, can we go fishing?"

"...I'm afraid not today."

"Why not?"

"Papa's still... I'm..."

"You're what?"

Mark looked to Cassie, unable to find the word he was looking for.

"...Tired?"

"Papa's tired. But we'll... we'll find another time."

"But you've been sleeping. Why are you tired?"

"Sometimes when you get sick," Cassie began, "You have to sleep a lot before you're not tired anymore. Doc Martin wants your Pa to rest for a few days before he can go back to work or go fishing."

"Papa, can you read to us?"

"Sure."

Daniel got down from his Pa's lap and got a book before climbing back onto the couch. Mark opened the book and started reading, but Cassie could tell how much he was struggling. After he was through the first page, Mark handed the book to his wife. Without saying anything, Cassie picked up where Mark left off and finished reading the story.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Cassie watched as Mark tried to engage with the boys, but struggled to think clearly. She put the boys to bed early that evening, milking the cow before joining Mark in their bedroom. As she changed into her nightgown, Cassie could see the frustration in her husband's face as he rubbed his head. Crawling into bed beside her husband, Cassie encouraged Mark to lie his head down on her lap so she could massage his temples.

"It'll pass, Mark. Martin said it would take a few days."

"It's just... so... fr... frustrating. The boys..."

"The boys were just happy to have you home. We all are."

There were several moments of silence before Mark suddenly sat up.

"Jack... I need to..."

Cassie gently pushed Mark back down and continued to rub his head.

"Martin said he would let Jack know how you were doing. He knows how serious it was and isn't expecting you back at the office for at least a few days."

Mark eventually nodded.

"...Mark... I want to be done at the dress shop."

Mark looked up at his wife in confusion.

"...What?"

"...Honestly, you don't like me taking in the work, do you?"

"Only... only because of how hard this... this... this baby has been on you. ...But we agreed that..."

"...I know. And thank you. But I can tell that you still don't like it, that you worry; even with me only working a few hours a day. With the orders having slowed down and Meagan helping Ann now... she doesn't need my help that much... they could get by without me. ...And when the trial is over..."

"...What trial?"

"...Reaper's trial...?"

"...I can't believe... I forgot..."

"...We won't be staying here much longer, anyway."

Mark hesitated in replying.

"...Cass... like I... I said... if you think... think that you can handle it..."

"But I don't want you to worry. You're under enough pressure. ...If you want me to stop, I will. If it makes you more comfortable... I don't have to keep doing it."

"...What... what made you change your... your mind? Before you..."

"...I know. But... then I was reminded about how much it hurts to worry about the one you love." Cassie bent down and gave Mark a kiss. "I'll let Ann know tomorrow."

"...Cassie, I... I don't want you to... to feel like..."

"I want to. I love you."

Mark spent the next several days resting at home. The morning he was supposed to return to the office, Mark walked into the kitchen to find his wife at the table; her head resting on her arms.

"Cass, are you alright?"

Mark sat down beside her, putting a gentle hand on her back.

"...It'll pass."

"How long have you been down here?"

"...A few hours."

"...I'm going to ask Rose to watch the boys today."

Cassie nodded without looking up at Mark.

After getting the boys breakfast and seeing them next door, Mark checked on Cassie one more time before heading to the office.

"Mark, it's good to have you back. How are you feeling?"

"Still a little sore, but other than that I feel great." Seeing the empty cells, Mark asked, "Where are Tate and Sarah?"

"They both had their sentencing yesterday."

"...What happened to me testifying?"

"They both pled guilty and were transferred to their respective penitentiaries."

"...Well I'm glad that's over with. ...Jack, I know I just got back, but I have a favor to ask."

"Sure."

"Cassie's having a really rough day... I took the boys over to Rose's. I'll still stand shift tonight, but would you mind covering for me while I get them supper and put them to bed? I just don't want Cassie doing too much."

"No problem at all. She usually this sick with her pregnancies?"

"Yes and no... but with... everything that's happened... it's understandable. Her body has been through a lot this last year."

Jack nodded in understanding.

"...Hate to break it to you, but I still need a report about what happened when you went over to the Abrams'."

"But she's already been sentenced!"

"I don't make the rules..."

Mark let out a heavy sigh and shook his head, walking to the desk.

"This is one part of this job I am not going to miss..."

That evening, Mark collected the boys from the Donavans' before heading home. They entered the front room to find Cassie asleep on the couch.

"Papa, why is Mama sleeping?" Daniel asked in a whisper.

"...Mama wasn't feeling well today... she's real tired."

"Does she have to go to Doc Martin like you?"

"No... she'll be alright... she just needs some sleep. Let's get you two something to eat."

After making supper and feeding the boys, Mark read to them for a while before putting them to bed. He then made his way out to the front room and gently shook Cassie awake.

"...Mark? Why are you home?"

"I just put the boys down; there's a plate for you in the kitchen."

Cassie sat up, running her hand over her stomach.

"...I don't know if I can eat anything..."

"Just try to eat a little." Mark gave his wife a kiss before going on. "Is there anything else you need before I head back to the office?"

"No... thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

**12MC12**

The weeks passed, Mark becoming more concerned as his wife continued to struggle with her pregnancy. Martin assured them that everything seemed to be alright with the baby; but that did little to alleviate his worries.

June finally arrived, Mark and Cassie anxiously waiting for the trial to come to an end. The third day of Reaper's trial, Jack noticed that the deputy was unusually on edge.

"...Mark, is there something you want to talk about? You don't seem yourself."

"Something I want to talk about?" Mark gave a short laugh. "How much time do you have?"

"...I'm serious, Mark. There's more eating at you than the trial."

Mark slowly nodded, letting out a deep sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"...My mother died twenty years ago today. ...Ten years ago, I thought my Pa had died. I'm... I shouldn't be... but I'm extra concerned about Cass and the baby today. And with this trial... I just want it to be over. I can't take much more of this. I want Reaper out of our lives... permanently. ...But... the hard part is... even if they do hang him... there could always be another man like him coming around the corner. Another person who could completely turn our lives upside down..."

"...Yes, but the likelihood..."

"...Jack, you know that Cassie's father is dead, right?"

"...Right?"

"Do you know how he died?" Mark asked, knowing the answer.

"No...?"

"He shot himself after killing the man he had helped abduct my wife and plan my murder... twice."

"...He kidnapped his own daughter?"

"Twice. The first time was right before we got engaged. The second was right before Daniel was born." Mark waited before going on. "...Have you ever heard of an outlaw by the name of Oliver Lee?"

"Who hasn't? I wouldn't be surprised if he actually ended up escaping before his hanging."

"He burned our schoolhouse to the ground and took Cassie hostage. He would have killed her if he hadn't gotten so blubbering drunk that she was able to free herself. ...And you remember when I got stabbed a few months ago?"

"...Of course."

"That happened because right before my parents got engaged, someone decided they wanted to take the bounty on my Pa's head and I had to get them back. ...What's really bothering me, Jack, is that it's a matter of when, not if someone else comes into our lives. My Pa and I have too many enemies... and we can't just stand by when we see injustice being done. And our families... they have to live with the repercussions of that."

"...Mark, you can't blame yourself for what other people do."

"I know. But one day... one day I hope we live in a world where men don't have to live by their guns. Where outlaws don't rule the wastelands or take over towns... where I can send my children off to play without looking back... worried something is going to happen to them. I hope and pray my children don't have the childhoods Cassie and I had... but I'm afraid that my past may not afford that for them."

"...Your past?" Jack asked in confusion.

"...My past... my Pa's past... even Cassie's past. There are people who would like to see us dead. And that's something we can't escape."

"...Mark, I... I'm sorry. I had no idea... I can't imagine..."

"It's not your fault. It's just... something we have to learn to live with..."

"...I'm sure it made it that much harder to leave your family."

"...It did... but it was good for us. It helped me face my fears and start learning how to live with it. ...I just wish we didn't have to."

Jack looked at Mark for a long time, not knowing what to say. Mark turned to the sheriff, suddenly chuckling.

"Well, I know how to lighten the mood, don't I?"

"...Mark... I don't know what help I can be... but if you ever need... anything... you know where to go."

"...Thanks, Jack."

The men turned back to their desks, the silence in the office going unbroken for quite some time before the door opened.

"Deputy McCain?"

Mark and Jack looked up from their desks to see the telegraph operator.

"Harold, what can I do for you?"

"This telegram just came for you... not exactly sure what it's supposed to mean."

"Thanks."

Mark took the telegram from the man before Harold turned and left the office.

MARK McCAIN

DAYTON, WASHINGTON

Sentenced to hang.

U.S. MARSHAL DAWSON ANKER

CLOVIS, NEW MEXICO

"...Mark, what is it?"

"...It's over..."

"What?"

Ignoring Jack's question, Mark grabbed his rifle and ran home, calling for his wife as he entered.

"Cassie?"

Hearing the urgency in Mark's voice, Cassie came running from the kitchen.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Mark strode to his wife and wrapped his arms around her; picking her up and spinning her around.

"Mark?" Cassie asked as he set her down again.

Mark cupped his wife's face in his hands, looking deep into her eyes.

"Guilty. They found him guilty. We're going home, Cass."

Cassie gave Mark a long kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as the boys came running into the front room.

"Papa!"

"Papa!"

Mark and Cassie knelt down, pulling their boys into their arms.

"Daniel, do you want to know a secret?" Mark asked his son.

The little boy nodded with excitement.

"We're gonna go back home; we're going back to the ranch."

"With Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yes," Mark answered with a smile.

"Mark, it's Wednesday!"

"...What do you mean?"

"Your parents are in town, we can call them!"

Mark stood, picking the boys up.

"Let's go then!"

**13MC13**

"Lucas, Milly!"

"Lou, something wrong?" Lucas asked as he helped his wife down from the buckboard.

"Mark called, he wants you to call him right away!"

"Did he say what he wanted?" Milly asked in concern as the McCains, Micah, Rees, and Isaac made their way inside the hotel.

"He wouldn't say."

"Lucas, do you think something happened to Cassie or the children?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out."

Lou prepared the call for Lucas, who anxiously waited to hear his son's voice.

"...Pa?"

"Mark, what's wrong?"

"Is Ma there with you?"

"Yes, do you want me to get her?"

"Yeah, hold the speaker so you can both hear."

Lucas motioned to his wife and did as his son asked.

"Mark, is everything alright?" Milly asked. "Are Cassie and the baby alright?"

"They're fine, but... there may be a problem..."

Lucas and Milly turned to each other in concern and confusion as they heard Cassie say, "Oh, Mark, just tell them!"

"What's the matter, Son?" Lucas asked.

"Do you really think North Fork is ready for an eighth McCain?"

"North Fork? What..." Lucas stopped. "You're coming home? You're coming home?!"

Mark laughed at Lucas's response.

"Mark?!" Milly demanded.

"Yes," Cassie assured. "We're coming home!"

Mark and Cassie laughed as they heard Lucas and Milly shouting to the rest of the family that they were coming home.

"When?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not exactly sure; I need to give Jack some time to find a deputy. But we'll definitely be home in time for you to see your grandchild born."

"We'll be sure to have the house ready for you," Milly promised.

"I bet Isaac and Rees are gonna be real disappointed that they won't have a whole house to themselves anymore," Mark chuckled.

"They'll just be happy that you'll be here to help with the cattle drive."

"I hadn't even thought about that. It'll be good to be working the cattle again. Make sure you let them know that they can still stay in the guest room."

"We were talking about building a bunk house before you got home, anyway. I guess we'll be starting on that sooner than we thought."

"Where did they find him?" Milly asked.

"Down in Mexico," Mark replied.

Lucas hesitated in asking, "...When's the trial?"

"Already over. ...They sentenced him to hang."

"If the trial... how long ago did they find him? Why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't know how the trial would go... we didn't want to get anyone's hopes up."

"...We understand," Milly assured.

"We'll let you two go, I know you have errands to run."

"Give everyone our love," Cassie added.

"We will," Lucas promised. "We love you all."

"Tell the boys we said hi," Milly added.

"Sure thing," Mark replied. "See you soon."

After Lucas ended the call, he turned and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"They're coming home!"

"Who, Papa?" Lydia asked. "Who's coming home?"

Lucas bent down and picked his daughter up.

"Mark, Cassie, and the boys!"

"When?"

"I don't know, but soon." Lucas turned to Rees and Isaac as he went on. "Let's go see what lumber we can get; we need to get started on that bunkhouse!"

The next few weeks were filled with excitement as everyone at the ranch prepared for the younger McCains' return. With some help from friends and neighbors, the bunk house was quickly completed, giving Isaac and Rees ample time to settle in.

One evening, Milly stepped out onto the porch after putting Lydia to sleep. She sat down beside Lucas, who was looking out into the yard; a smile on his face.

"Excited?"

"I can't wait for them to come home... to see the boys running around the yard again... to have Mark working the range with me again..."

"It feels like they've been gone so much longer than a year. Any word from Mark about when they're coming back?"

"He said he gave Jack until mid-July. They want to be here for Anna's wedding." Lucas let out a long sigh, shaking his head. "I can't wait for them to be here..."

"Neither can I. ...And the baby..." Milly smiled. "I'm so happy that Cassie will be having the baby here. I'm glad that we can be here to welcome that little one into the world..."

"Just a few more weeks... and we'll all be together again..."

**14MC14**

"Mark, where have you been all day? I went by the office and Jack said..." Cassie quieted as Mark closed the kitchen door behind him; a frown on his face. "...What's wrong?"

Mark stepped to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Cass... I know you were really wanting to leave next month, so we could be there right before the wedding..."

"...What happened?"

"...I went up to Waitsburg today, to look at tickets... and somehow... I ended up with tickets for Friday morning."

"For... what?"

Mark smiled as he pulled the tickets out and handed them to his wife. Cassie briefly looked at them before throwing her arms around her husband. Mark put a hand to Cassie's cheek and gave her a long kiss.

"Happy birthday, Cass."

"I..." Cassie chuckled, shaking her head. "...I thought you forgot... I should have known better."

"You think we can pack the house up before then?"

"I could have the house packed up by tomorrow!" Cassie gave her husband another kiss. "I love you... Mark, thank you. I... wait, what about Jack?"

"Jack's new deputy arrives day after tomorrow. He was in the Marshals Service for a while, so I don't have to stick around while Jack tries him out."

"I can't wait to tell the family!"

"Now what fun is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to surprise everyone."

"Aunt Milly isn't going to be happy with you..."

"Ma's gonna wear herself out trying to get everything spic and span if we tell her when we're coming home. And I don't think she'll be that upset... especially since we're bringing her grandchildren home."

Cassie smiled, resting her head on Mark's shoulder.

"...Cass, there is one thing we need to talk about."

"...What?"

"...The house. Will... will you be alright?"

Cassie nodded, looking up at her husband.

"It's done... it's over. He's gone. ...The memories might be a little difficult at first... but that's our home... filled with many more memories of happiness... and love. And I can't wait for you to take me home, Mr. McCain."

Mark bent down and gently kissed his wife.

"...We made it."

**15MC15**

"Milly, have you seen my tie?"

"It was hanging with your shirt." Milly walked into the bedroom with Lydia, trying to finish her daughter's hair. "Over there, on the floor."

"Thank you." Lucas walked to the closet door and picked up his tie. "Do Isaac and Rees have the team hitched yet?"

"I haven't seen them all morning. They might have overslept."

Lucas let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head.

"I'll go check."

As the rancher walked out into the front room, he saw Micah reading.

"Morning, Micah."

"Lucas-boy."

"Coffee is in the kitchen if you want any."

"Thanks."

Lucas headed outside and crossed the yard, knocking on the bunkhouse door before entering.

"You two are going to be late for church!" Lucas walked to the window and pulled back the curtains. "Up and at 'em!"

Rees picked up his pillow and put it over his head.

"We won't be late..." Isaac yawned, not having moved from underneath the covers.

"That's what you said last week."

Chuckling, Lucas headed to the barn and hitched the horses to the buckboard. As he was finishing, Milly, Lydia, and Micah all came from the house.

"Papa, can I sit on your lap and help you drive the team?"

"Sure, sweetie. I'll be right back."

Lucas walked back to the bunkhouse to find that Rees and Isaac still hadn't gotten out of bed.

"We're leaving. Don't forget to shut the barn up this time."

"...We won't," Isaac answered, dragging himself out of bed.

"We'll see you there."

Lucas returned to the buckboard and got up in the seat before picking Lydia up and putting her on his lap. He grabbed the reins before telling his daughter to release the break.

The McCains arrived in town ten minutes before the service began; briefly speaking with friends and family before finding their seats. Just as Reverend Graft was starting the service, Rees and Isaac slipped into the last pew.

After church, the usual crowd made its way over to Lou and Johnny's. Due to a number of new recipes the women were trying, lunch was a little later than usual, but everyone eventually sat down for the meal. Johnny asked Reverend Graft to say the blessing before they all dug in; multiple conversations starting at once. The women quickly began discussing Anna's upcoming wedding while Doc Burrage, Andrew, and Eric discussed Doc's retirement and Eric and Anna stepping in at the end of the summer. The younger men discussed the annexing of the Republic of Hawaii, while the others discussed cattle and town business.

Due to the mere number of people talking and children laughing, no one heard the front door open half an hour later. Those in the dining room continued to converse, not noticing that someone else had entered the room.

"Lucas, I still think we need to hold off on the social," Johnny stated.

"Then when are we going to have it?"

"...End of August?"

"...I guess we've waited that long before..."

Lucas suddenly felt a small hand pulling on his shirt.

"Yes, Ly... Daniel?" Lucas stood and picked up his grandson, giving him a big hug. "What in the..."

Lucas was interrupted as Lydia and Anna saw the rest of the family enter the room.

"Mark!"

"Cassie!"

Family made their way to the front of the room to greet Mark, Cassie, and the boys.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, giving his son and daughter-in-law a hug. "When did you get in?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Mark answered, letting his Pa take Matthew from him. "My replacement came early... so we decided to head home."

"Grandpa, look what I got!" Daniel declared, showing Lucas his hat. "I'm a rancher!"

"Well we certainly could use another hand," Lucas chuckled.

"Mark you should have wired," Milly declared.

"I told you..." Cassie teased.

"Next time we move and come back, I promise I'll wire."

"There better not be a next time!"

As everyone continued to warmly greet the family, they all made their way back to the table. As Cassie sat down, she quickly saw a man who she didn't recognize sitting beside Anna.

"You must be Eric!"

"Cassie McCain, I presume?" He teasingly asked.

"How did you know?"

"Cassie, I-" Anna stopped as Cassie started to remove her shawl. "You're expecting?!"

"I wrote you months ago!"

"I wondered why you never replied to my last letter..." Anna shook her head, chuckling.

"How did no one else mention it?"

"She's been just a mite... preoccupied," Lou teasingly answered.

"When are you due?"

"September."

"Oh, congratulations!"

"...September?" Eric asked in alarm.

Before Cassie could say anything, Anna, Doc Burrage, and Andrew turned to Eric and explained, "She has a history of delayed showing."

"...That would explain it, then."

Over the course of the afternoon, friends and family enjoyed visiting; making up for lost time. It was quite late that evening when the McCains finally took their leave; Mark borrowing his uncle's buckboard to take his family home. The McCain family spent the rest of the evening at Lucas and Milly's; Micah, Isaac, and Rees turning in shortly before ten. Long after the children had fallen asleep in their parents' laps, Mark and Cassie said they should get the boys home.

"Pa, I'll come back out to help you with the chores."

"That's alright; I can handle it."

"Give me ten minutes. Goodnight, Ma."

"Goodnight Mark, Cassie."

Milly gave them both a hug before they made their way to the door.

"Will you come for breakfast?"

"We'd love to," Cassie replied.

"See you in the morning, then," Lucas said. "Have a goodnight."

Mark and Cassie returned home and put the boys to bed. As they stepped out to the hall, Mark said he would be in as soon as he finished with the barn.

"Alright." Cassie put a hand on Mark's shoulder and pulled him close. "Welcome home, Mr. McCain."

Mark gave his wife a long, passionate kiss before looking back up at her.

"I love you. I'll be right back."

Cassie gave Mark's hand a gentle squeeze before he made his way out to the barn and joined Lucas in completing the evening chores.

"It's good to have you back, Son... to have all of you back."

"It's good to have everyone together again."

"...Mark, what you told your Ma earlier... about the next time you move..."

"I was teasing, Pa. Our family belongs together and we're here to stay as long as the Good Lord allows."

"...So you're helping out on the range first thing tomorrow morning, right?" Lucas joked.

Mark chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'd actually really like to, but I need to help Cassie put the house in order and run her to town so we can pick up some things... but I'll join you tomorrow afternoon."

"You take all the time you need to settle in, we can handle it."

"I miss it. The cattle, riding the fence line... working with you. I can't wait to get back to it."

"I've missed having you... all of you around. ...Welcome home, Son."


End file.
